Supernatural Oneshot
by NeonBe8tz
Summary: Just some oneshots I thought of. I will be adding more when I can.
1. Scars

**Hello! I just wanna say that this is my first time doing a one shot for a friend of mine. I hope its good enough for you readers out there. Also this isn't connected to my original story, Supernatural: Hideaway. I might be making more of these one shots just in different chapters.**

….

I stood there still staring at myself in my body mirror. 'Scars are still there.' I thought to myself as I held my hand up to my stomach. The memories of my ex doing this to me. All because one I was leaving him and two I was pregnant with his kid and I wasn't really ready to have kids. So he blew up and attacked me. I was lucky enough for my brother to walk in and help me. Now present day I am traveling with Dean and Sam Winchester. I met them when I was looking for some help with my 'problem'. Anyway I got dressed and walked outside and went to the diner.

I stopped suddenly when I saw Cas there. Sitting with Dean and Sam at the booth. I felt a deep blush come over me when I saw the angel turn around and smiling at me. "Hope! It's been awhile." I held back a scoff as I made my way over and sat next to Sam; across from Cas. "Yeah well I know you've got angel business stuff to do." I smiled back at him. His eyes had brightened if that was even possible. 'Ugh! He's so hot! Wait why am I acting like a school girl?!' I suddenly felt their eyes on me making me look back at them.

"What?" I asked blankly. "Well you keep staring at Cas and I tried making a pun and you didn't say anything." I glared at Dean as he said this with a smirk. "Shut up." I said simply and got fed up by his smirking and walked out of the dinner. 'Why am I so sensitive today?' I mentally slapped myself for how I was acting in front of Cas. When I made it into my bedroom of the motel I heard flaplings of wings. "Is something troubling you, Hope?" Castiel asked as I flopped on my bed on my backside. "What's it like being emotionless?" The question came out before I could stop myself. He gave me that sideways questionable look. Almost like he was wondering why I asked him this.

I shrugged and laid back down. "I'm just curious. You don't have to answer." I said after an awkward silence. Right as I thought he was gone there was heavy weight on the corner of my bed. I leaned up on my elbows to see him in deep thought. I chuckled lightly as I made my way to him. "Don't hurt yourself about it." He still had the same facial expression, making me worried. "What are you thinking about?" I asked moving next to him. I guess I moved too close because he jumped making me jump and fall off the bed. But instead of feeling the hardwood floor, I felt like I was in the midair.

I open my eyes to see Cas holding me close to his chest. I immediately blushed and felt my heart pounding in my chest. For a moment I thought I heard his heart rate speed up too. I pulled back to look at him better, and he was blushing a light tint. "Cas." I finally said and he seemed even more curious about our situation. "Why am I feeling like this?" I raised a brow at this. "What do you-"I was cut off by Cas kissing me! My heart instantly starts pounding when I felt his hands go under my shirt. But right as one if his hands when to my belly I pushed him.

I guess he saw the look I had on my face because he backed off a bit but questioned me about my stomach. There was a long dreadful silence as he waited for my answer. I didn't want to tell him really. " I have scars there. Not by me but…" I couldn't continue as I felt tears about to overflow.

What had surprised me was that Cas also had tears. "Cas why are you crying?" I asked as I walked back towards him. He stayed silent but stared into my own eyes. I could tell that he knew what I had meant. Next thing I know He pulls me back into a hug. He whispered something in my ear but I couldn't hear, because my heart was pounding very loud in my ears. "Let me take away your scars, Hope." I smiled when he said this. "Will you?" I laughed a bit as a few tears fell. He nodded his head his face totally serious making me laugh more.

"Lift up your shirt." I completely forgot that I actually had to do that. "Couldn't you do it with my shirt on?" He shook his head as he took off his trench coat and rolled up his sleeves. "Well if I have to take off my shirt then you're gonna have to too." I said simply and he gave me a confused look. "Why?" "So that way I won't be the only one shirtless…. I get self-conscious." I whispered the last part but he heard anyway. He shrugged and started taking off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare. "Hope!" I blinked and realized that I was staring for too long. I quickly apologized and took my top off.

He put both his hands on my scars nearly covering all of them. I felt myself start to get goosebumps at the feel of his touch. My mind started wandering off to his perfect body. 'Mmh I wanna touch his body…' I immediately blush at the thought of him holding me tight to his chest. The feeling of his soft lips on mine. "Can you… Uhm stop thinking for a moment?" I jumped at hearing him so close to my ear. "S-S-Sorry." I tried to keep my mind quiet but I can't help myself. Until I felt like my stomach was being burned by a flat iron.

I immediately clutched to his shoulders, and bite my lower lip to keep from whimpering in pain. "Cas!" I gasped out in pain but he didn't respond. I knew now that by looking at his face he wanted this to be done quickly. So I did my best to stay quiet, but my nerves jolted. And I brushed my leg against his groin. When I heard his groan I thought I hurt him. Nope. I looked at him and his blue eyes turned into a deep lustful blue. I couldn't help but smirk a bit, but then the pain came rushing back. I didn't noticed this at first but my nails started to dig into his skin making him bleed.

Once the pain was over with I sighed a breath of relief. "Cas are you okay?" I asked looking at the marks I've made on him. "Don't worry I can heal fast." I rolled my eyes at him and tried to move away from him, but then felt the bed hit my back. Next thing I know Cas is back to kissing me. I moaned into the kiss and tangled my fingers through his hair. I couldn't help but think about how far we could go with this. Then he stopped and looked at me. I started to panic about if I had said something or if I had just ruined the moment. "You think too much." Cas started to laugh. I blushed deeply and punched him in the arm. I pulled him back into a kiss and without much trouble out clothes, and underwear was gone. I flipped us over so I was on top. I then guided him at my entrance and went down on him. We both had groaned out in pleasure. I didn't wait to adjust and started going in and out making a rhythm. Cas followed suit. Holding my hips and making me go faster. Right when I felt myself at my climax I was flipped on my backside by Cas. "Mmh… Castiel." I moaned softly as he started to move his pace even faster then what we were going before. He leaned down and starts kissing my sweet spot right away. 'Damn he's so good!' I thought inmy mind as he bit down hard leaving a mark. "I am only with you, Hope." Right when he said those words I lost it. My orgasm hit me like a brick wall. I clutched to him as he too had his orgasm.

We laid there for a moment not really saying anything. I looked at Castiel to see him smirking like he jjust received cookies or something. "What?" I giggled a bit. He pulled me towards his side and I couldn't help but melt. He still smelled pretty awesome. "I wanted to do that for a while now." We both busted up laughing when we both said that. "So Cas, Are we friends with benefits or are we actually boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked as our laughing died down. He furrowed his eye brows deep in thought once again. I rolled my eyes and poked him in his side making him gasp in surprise. "Don't hurt yourself thinking about it." I smiled reassuring him. He nodded and we just went to sleep like that. Not even noticing what the time was.


	2. Pink Prank!

'Okay I swear one more lame ass pick up line and I will quite.' I said to myself as I served more drunk men. "Here you go sir." I said and made my way back over to the bar to restock. "Hey Jean! Two more Jacks on the rocks!" My co-worker yelled over the crowded bar. I nodded and did a thumb up to show her that I heard. I made my way to the gents until a big guy that was twice my size bumps into me an makes me spill the drinks on my top. "Really?!" I nearly yelled at the guy but he just walked away ignoring me.

Now I'm just saying I can handle some things but that was just rude. So I did what Gram had taught me. **"If he ain't a gent, teach him a lesson on how to be a gent."** She was part British making me kind of pick up the accent, but anyway. I grabbed a wooden stool nobody was gonna use, walked up behind the guy, and hit him with it. Leaving me with only two stool limps in each of my hands. Once he turned around I smacked him on the head then I stomped on his foot. "Now what do you say when you bump into a lady and spill her drinks?" I yelled at him and he was still holding his foot like a bitch.

"The fucks are you doing? I'm a patron!" He yelled thinking his bigger size could be his advantage but it's just his biggest fault. He tried to swing at me, but he missed and I tripped him making him fall face first into the door. I opened the door and dragged him out. Leaving him there I went back to the bar and got back to serving drinks. After that mess was over it was finally my break. I went upstairs to restock though. I like keeping my hands busy. When I came down there was this guy that was flirting with Veronica, making me laugh since she was actually hardcore lesbian.

"Hey V mind lending a hand?" She nodded mouthing a thank you to me and helped carry boxes. I decided to converse with the guy since the place wasn't too busy. "So you need a refill?" He nodded and I already knew what drink he had. "So why are you alone in a bar? Aren't guys like you I don't know, supposed to try and pick up a random girl?" I asked as I poured his drink and slide it to him. He didn't seem like he was listening so I poured myself a shot. "What's your name?" He asked me as I downed straight Jack. "Jean. What's yours?" "Dean." I smirked at how our name almost rhymed. "So to answer your questions. One I want to be alone tonight, and two I'm not like most guys." I raised an eyebrow at him as I poured my second shot.

"Okay. Then how exactly are you different from other guys? Are you a agent or something?" He laughed at that making me smile a bit hearing his laughter. "Naw. Nothing like that." He said giving me a sly smirk. I shook my head and drank my shot. "Okay then, make up something more exciting." I joked and he smirked still on his face. "Okay well I'm a hunter." I nodded and right as I started to pour another shot Veronica had put her hand over it. "Really Jean?! You'd drink yourself to death's door and not notice." I laughed at that because in truth I wasn't human. Really I had no idea what I was, never had the need to know. "V you worry too much." "Only because I care." She patted my back and said that it's closing time. "Alright. See you later." Dean and I walked outside together and apparently we walked to the same motel.

"Goodnight Dean. Nice talking to you." "Yeah. Hey! Nice work on kicking that big guy out." I stopped a bit. "You saw that?" He nodded and smirk really sexy. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Well if he didn't know how to be a gentleman then teach em." I heard him laugh as I made my way inside my room. But atlas my night was interrupted by one of those damn angels. He brought me on top of the roof and starts beating the shit out my face. I kick him in the ribs and I tripped over myself and fell. I landed on somebody's car. I didn't move for a few seconds in case any unknown person was there.

That's when I heard his voice. "What?! The…. My Baby!" Dean yells making me smirk. So I landed on his impala, damn shame. I love these cars. I got off the car but fell to my knees. "Damn it all!" I cursed under my breath. Dean finally noticed me and saw how messed up I was. That's when I felt somebody sweep me off me feet and next thing I knew I landed on a soft bed. "Whoa! You're fast for a human." I was just so surprised that I accidentally said human. He gives me a glare as he drags a chair over and sit in front of me. "What the Fuck are you and why did you wreck my Baby?" He asked sternly, obviously mad about the car.

"Look I'm really sorry about the car an I promise I'll fix it. But I need to get going." I said while thinking about murdering that fucking arrogant angel. Just as I started to get up a shooting pain ran up my side. I looked down to see one of my ribs poking out. "Dean was it?" He gave me a really face and I rolled my eyes. "Look I got half an hour till I can heal properly. All I need is a bone saw." He furrowed his brows in both concern and disgust. "Or I can wreck you precious Baby even more!" I yelled getting impatient b his ignorant ass. "Hey! That was unnecessary." He said with fake hurt but with fury in his eyes. Then he hands me a bone saw final.

"You should look away." I warned him but he just shook his head. I shrugged and twisted my body a certain angle, I sucked in a breath as I turned the bone saw on. "Dean I actually do need you to look away. Like now." I pleaded with him. I don't like regrown one of my body parts in front of people. I don't know why but I just do. Dean has finally turned around. I sighed a relief and started it up again. I gently held my broken rib and painlessly as possible sawed it off. I pushed the rest back in and threw the rib bone at Deans head. "What'd you do that for?!" I giggled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I need you to fill up the bathtub." I ordered him but he just kept still, glaring daggers. "Hey I just need s few minutes to heal! I just got my ass whipped by a fucking angel."

"Which one?" Dean asked now interested. I tried getting up to go to the bathroom but fell to the ground. "Let's make a deal, Dean. I'll tell you what happened as soon as I get in the damn tub and heal. Before my rib gets misshaped." He once again agreed and helps me to the tub. I just stepped into the tub and turned on the water. Yes with my clothes still on. Maybe that's why Dean was questioning me. I just waved my hand for him to get the F $* out, he did. I sink myself deeper into the water as it was almost to a certain point. I turned the water off with my foot.

I had no idea how long I was in there but I woke up to being underneath the blankets. It felt nice but to me nice always got me near death. "Hello Jeanie." Crowley whispered in my ear. I side glared at him. "Leave me be beastie." I grunted out as I pulled the pillows into my face, and turned on my side. "Have you been dreaming about Dean again? Damn woman." I lightly blushed. Yes I kept on having dreams of how we first met. I was only lucky that Dean knew I was neither demon nor angel.

"Hey!" I squeaked out as I felt Crowley's freezing finger tips up my spine. "What? I can have some fun if I want." He said acting childish and crossed his arms over his chest. I finally rolled out of bed and got dressed. "What's the agenda now that you've got me up?" "I need you to whoop Dean." I stopped mid step. "Excuse me?!" "You know use your charming ass self to distract him." I glared at him. 'Is my big brother serious?!' We kept staring at each other until his phone went off. "Yeah?" I heard what sounded like Cass's voice on the other line. "Oh yeah. She'll be there I'll be sure of it." I made a pout face at him as he did his evil smirk when he said the last part.

I groaned in defeated because, one he can easily just drug me and drop me off at the bunker, and two What he says always goes. No matter what the reason. "When and Where?" "Tonight at the Bunker." I groaned and cringed at the thought of spending one whole night with the damn nut. Seriously he'll flirt anything that has a v, well mainly sleep with. I had Crowley teleport me there. I saw Castiel and rolled my eyes. "Great I freaking knew it!" I yelled pointing my finger at them both. "You two are plotting something and it has something to do with Dean!" My voice rang out loudly. To say I was furious was an understatement.

My Brother though had the smuggest grin ever. Cas well he just ignored me and talked to Crowley about their plan, keeping it really quiet so I won't hear. That's when I hear THE footsteps of the Winchester brothers. As I hear them stop I knew what's gonna come. I turn around and as I did they both ran to me and literally tackled me to the freaking ground. "Come on! What is it with you guys and tackling me to the ground?" I said as they squeezed me even tighter into the hug. "Oi don't kill my sis!" Crowley finally jumps in and separates them from me. "Okay now I and Castiel are going on a trip. Sam go away and Dean take Jeanie out to a bar. She desperately needs a good time out." With that said both said people disappear, and we're left with a confused Sam. Dean however was grinning, I was mentally making note of ripping my brother limb from limb.

"Okay we're going. Bye Sam!" Dean said quickly and dragged me out with him. "How about I just meet you at the bar? I'd be quicker." I said but then he gave me the most horrendous stare. "Or not." I said as I stepped into the impala and put my seat belt on. On the way there I could feel his eyes not going off of me. "Would you watch the damn road?" I yelled making him jump. "I would but a sexy woman is sitting in my car." I rolled my eyes at the lame pick up line. When we finally got there I literally ran out of the car and ordered one of the strongest liquor they had at the bar. When I heard Dean walking in I downed the drink. Dean patted my back. "Easy Jeanie." He laughed saying my nick name. I just rolled my eyes and ordered another.

"Ya know we could get back at your brother by having sex in his bed." I considered his idea after we've had some beers. "Yeah but it'd only benefit you." I pointed out and he gave me a damn it look. "Really why do you want to get into my pants so bad?" I asked raising a brow. He seemed to be surprised that I asked such a straightforward question, but hell I am Crowley's twin sister. "Well when I first saw you landing on my car. I wanted to burn you alive, but after seeing what you can do. Also you fixed Baby so I like you, plus you're hot." I couldn't believe he remembered me fixing his car. I had definitely made sure that he was fast asleep.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I thought you were sleeping." He chuckled and shook his head no. "Oka let's piss off Crowley!" I said just as our shots came. "That's the spirit Jeanie!" we cheered and took our shots. We paid and I transported us to Crowley's room. Now I have to say I was starting to feel really tipsy. I giggled and Dean looked at me. "What's so funny?" "I had a vaguely strange dream about this. Only your hair was pink." "Why would-" He was cut off by a huge puff cloud of pink. I looked up to see Crowley and Castiel high fiving each other. "Good job sister!" I could not believe what just happened, but I busted up laughing. Dean tackled me saying how he could get the pink out of his hair. "Aww but you look like an adorable huggable teddy bear." I finally said and he thought about what I meant. I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a kiss. Upon hearing my brother making gaging noises I transported us back in Dean's impala, or as he calls her Baby. And the rest you can pretty much guess. HA!


	3. Well Shit

Stella came home to the bunker drunk. She mumbled and she fumbled with pulling off her clothes. Stella was in nothing but her underwear as she went to turn on her favorite station, and reached for the Jack Daniels. Ellie Goulding was playing On My Mind, as Stella swung her hips side to side; mouthing the words after she drank from the bottle. She had no idea how loud the music was until Sam, Dean, and Bobby came and turned it down. CRASH! "Did I say you could turn down my station?" Stella glared at them. Bobby looked at her worried, while Sam and Dean were the ones that had to dodge the flying Jack bottle. Dean said that he'll take care of Stella; the others knew how it was when it came to a drunken Stella. So they all left, Sam even whispered to Dean good luck as he went back to bed. Dean sighed as he picked up the broken pieces. "Ya know that's a waste of good alcohol?" He said looking up to see her face stained with tears. Dean put the broken pieces he's picked up into the trash and went to hug Stella. "Why does everything I love always gets torn away from me?" She whispered before breaking down in his arms. Dean hushed her and whispered sweet nothings to sooth her. He led her to his bedroom and set her sleeping form under the covers. After he'd made sure that she was fast asleep, he went back to clean up the rest of the mess. As he did he couldn't help but remember Stella being strong willed, loud mouth, and one of the bravest women he's ever met. He also knew the reasons behind her break downs.

Stella and Dean had received a phone call from her little brother, begging for help as the line went dead. They made it to the place where they had tracked the phone call from; thanks to Sam; and readied themselves for anything. But nothing could have ever prepared Stella nor Dean for what was gonna come next.

They busted in through the door; Stella walking in after Dean. They took in the horrid sight of children's bodies everywhere torn up bit by bit. Stella got worried and yelled out to her brother. When he didn't answer, Stella told Dean to check the upstairs, while she checks everything downstairs. "Hello big sister!" Stella's brother said in an entirely different voice. He lunged at her making her drop her weapon. Stella instantly knew that he was possessed.

Stella cried out for Dean when all of the sudden black smoke came out of his tiny body and went straight for her. Dean heard the commotion but came too late. He saw Stella's eyes turn black, as she ripped her 12 year old brother's throat out. Dean tackled her to the ground and potentially knocks her out. He called up Jo and explained what had happened. Jo started to tear up as she drove with Sam to the orphanage. Once they had taken her back to the bunker and got rid of the demon, they've been waiting for her to wake up. 15 weeks it took for her to finally wake up. First thing she asked for was to see her brother. "I need to see Victor!" She yelled as she starts to panic seeing memories of her shredding her little brother's throat out. Stella finally broke, her face blank; emotionless; as few tears spilled.

And because of this, she'd never be the same ever again.

Dean made it back into his room to see his bed empty, but saw that his bathroom light was on. He knocked on the door only to hear silence. He starts to panic fearing the worst, he opened the door. He sees Stella holding onto the toilet throwing up the booze she had drank tonight. He handed her a wet towel to wipe her face with. She was silent when she was finished puking. "It's my entire fault…" She whimpered as she whipped her mouth with the wet rag. Dean was about to talk when she held out her hand. "Don't Dean. I need to say what's been on my mind." He nodded understanding that this was never ever easy. "I know I was being reckless. I was too concentrated on finding my brother and making sure he didn't end up like the rest of those children….. I failed…. I knew there was a demon there but I was in so much denial. And now even though that damned demon is out of me. I can't help but feel so hollow. All I ever do is drink and drink…. I need help moving on, Dean." Stella said the last part barely above a whisper. Dean looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm tired of feeling hollow, and worthless. I'm ready to get back in the game." Dean smiled as he saw the fire back in her hazel eyes. Stella was finally back and kicking. Dean helped her up and led her back to his bed. "Okay Stell, but first you need to sleep." She laughed seeing as there was no fighting him. "Thank you Dean." Stella smiled sweetly. Dean gave her the signature smirk. Then Stella kissed his cheek, making his eyes go wide for a moment. She goes under the covers, and as time passed he heard her soft breathing.

It was morning and Stella was out of bed before anyone else. She knew that she shouldn't call everything quits. Not after last night, when she had another one of her fits and mental breakdowns. Plus she had other reasons to keep on living in the present, and not in the past. Stella smiled as she sees Bobby walking out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "Hey Stella. You doin betta?" Stella nodded smirking at him. Bobby saw the old Stella back which he was really happy about. "Good!" He exclaimed as he hugged her. Stella hugged back and went to get herself a cup of coffee. She went back out to bump into Dean making her coffee spill on her thin shirt. Her bra showed through the thin linen. Dean of course just stared while Stella was cussing up a storm. "Dean the fuck?! My coffee!" She yelled finally making him snap out of it.

Sam walked in on the scene and couldn't help but laugh hearing Stella cussing at Dean like she usually did. "Sam cover his eyes." Sam did and covers Dean's eyes as Stella walked back to her old room, while taking off her top. "Sam stop." Dean said as he finally pulled his little brother's hands from his eyes. He only caught a glimpse of Stella's tattooed back. "Jerk!" "Bitch!" the brothers yelled at each other and went on to start packing for their hunting trip. Stella had finally found one of her many black tank tops, and a pair of blue skinny jeans. "Alright boys let's get going. I'm driving Baby!" Stella yells to Dean as she snatched the keys and ran outside. "What no!" Dean yelled but she was already in the driver's seat; car started. She smirked at his bitch face, thinking how adorable it looked. Dean sat up front while Sam sat in the back.

"Driver gets to pick the tunes remember?" She smirked as she switched the tunes, making Dean even more pissed off. "I missed you Stella." Sam laughed out. "I know." She said simply as she speeds up when the light turned green. "Easy with Baby!" Dean nearly yelled at Stella. She sideways glanced at him and smirked as she spotted the motel they'll be staying at. "No, don't do it!" Dean begged. "Sam shall I?" Sam nodded. Stella did a wheelie as she turned into the parking lot making Dean scream. Sam and Stella both laughed uncontrollably as she parked the car. "You're gonna pay if there's a scratch on Baby!" Stella rolled her eyes. 'As if.' She thought to herself as she stepped out of the car as did Sam.

 ** _(Stella POV)_**

"Room for three please." I asked as I looked back at the window to see Dean still checking for any scratches or any dents. I rolled my eyes and said thanks to the man at the counter. I tossed Sam his key and walked up to Dean to give him his. "You're lucky Stella." I raised my brows at his attitude. "Oh really Winchester? You wanna play this game while I hold your room key?" I taunted and purposefully dropped them on the ground about to kick them under his car. "Wait!" He stopped me. I nodded and kick them to his feet. "Good boy!" I yelled to him as I walked to my room.

It was now nine at night and I was really bored. There was a knock on my door. I looked through the peephole to see Dean with a pissed off face yet again. I opened the door and he just walks in as I did. "Whoa! Good to see you too." I sarcastically said as he went into my fridge and grabbed one of my

beers. "What's up with you?" His head snapped at me and showed me his key. My face paled as I realized that his key was the exact same as mine. "Ah damn it." I said as I grabbed his key to make sure. Sure enough they were the same. The old guy must've done this on purpose. "I hate old people!" I said to myself. "Nothing wrong with old people." Dean said making me jump by how close he was. "Well I meant the old man at the counter." I pointed out as I set both keys on the coffee table. When I stood back up I felt Dean's chest bump into me making me lose my balance and grab ahold of his shirt taking him down with me. "What's up with you and being close to me?!" I asked frustrated and pushing him off of me.

Then it clicked in my head. "Dean why are you drunk?" He was silent making me worry. "Dean tell me what's going on? Is Sam hurt? Did you guys get in a fight again?" Still nothing I kneeled down to his level to see him with tears streaming down his face. "….This is about Victor isn't." I asked hesitantly. He nodded. I bit my lower lip feeling my tears about to go. I pulled Dean into a hug shushing him. "Lucky for you there's more alcohol in the fridge. Come on." I helped him up and sat him at the small circled table. I walked to the fridge and made many drinks. I walked back and set the drinks in front of us. "Let's get shit faced." I said grabbing my drink and clinked it with Dean's beer. Everything else passed by like a blur.

I woke up with a major hangover. I groaned in pain as I rubbed my head. The sunlight blinding me as I rolled out of bed and on the floor. "Ouch…" I mumbled into the carpet. Then the banging on my door started making my headache worse. I got up nearly tripping over my duffle bag. I opened the door wide open glaring daggers at Sam. "What!" I yelled at him. But then his gaze travel down my body and pink started to form on his cheeks. He turned away making me raise an eyebrow. When I looked down I understood why he turned his back away from me. I was completely naked. "SHIT!" I said and slammed the door. "I'll get breakfast." Sam said on the other side. I yelled a quick okay and ran into my bathroom. "What the hell happened last night?" I wondered out loud. I walked back out wearing black skin tight shorts and a sports bra. I went to sit on the bed when I heard a grunt and felt movement. I screamed so loud I even fell over my duffel bag. My hunter instincts kicking in I went for my .45 and aimed it at the bed.

"Warning whoever is in my bed right now I have a gun." I said standing up. My eyes widened when I saw Dean looking bewildered on the floor. He must've fell out of the bed when I screamed. I thought as I lowered my weapon. "Dean what the hell are you doing in my bed…. And why are you NAKE?!" I averted my eyes felling really embarrassed. "Uhm…. I don't remember." I rolled my eyes. "Hurry up and get dressed. Sam will be here with breakfast soon." I said as I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. I heard my bathroom door slam and a familiar scent hit my nose. I smelled my hair. It smelled like the woods, oil, and something…' I thought but stopped. "We did not." I whispered as I looked over at the bed to see my shirt torn in half. "GODDAMN IT DEAN! THIS WAS MY FAVORITE ACDC SHIRT!" I started yelling and made my way to the bathroom door to hit it. I heard him snicker making me hit the door again. I sighed fraughstrated and walked outside. Only to bump into Sam. I let Sam inside and decided to just eat the food he bought. Dean came out in nothing but a towel hanging loosely around his waist, his hair and chest wet from the shower. My head started to hurt when I remembered last night.

I set my head on the table groaning in agony. "Ugh never again am I drinking that much." I said as I looked up to see an unsure looking Sam and Dean smiling in victory. "What are you so happy about?" He walked up to me and kissed me. "Because I love you." I was a loss for words. Dean was never one for 'feelings'. "Stella what'd you do to my brother?" Sam asked thinking the same thing as I was. "Shit if I know…. Oh damn it I said it!" My face turned deep red making Dean Laugh. Sam finally putting the pieces together laughed. "You owe me a new shirt by the way." I said making him stop laughing. "You can have mine." I shrugged satisfied. Then I realized something and I ran into the room. Dean raising an eyebrow followed me, Sam stayed behind, thank goodness.

"What?" He asked as he saw me digging through the drawers and blankets. I stopped and turned to him. "I think you forgot to put on a condom, Dean." Everything went silent. "Well shit."


End file.
